You Are Mine
by VietAngel
Summary: After the fight with George, Callie finds herself falling apart. Takes place after Scars & Souvenirs.


**Title**: You Are Mine  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Callie/George

**Summary**: After the fight with George, Callie finds herself falling apart.

**Author's Note**: There's no Gizzie here. I know, I know…I should be finishing Bend and not Break instead of writing new things…but this just had to be done. The idea popped into my head while I was at work today. It was supposed to just be an idea I would flesh out later, but fifteen post-it notes later…well, here it is.

* * *

"This is my hotel room, that I pay for with my huge piles of money…get the hell out of it!" she yelled, pitching his sweater at him. Her emotions were hanging on by a thread. She didn't want him to see her break; he didn't deserve to see her cry. She was thankful when he left without any further argument, but at the same time it made her feel as if she wasn't worth fighting for. 

A part of her hoped that he would turn around and come back through that door. She really didn't feel like fighting, but at least then she'd know she meant something to him. Five minutes—five minutes she stood there staring at the back of that door. Five minutes of tears streaming down her face, soaking the front of her shirt. Five minutes before the gut-wrenching sobs finally broke free from her throat.

The sound was so agonizing and foreign to her ears—if she hadn't known better she would have sworn there was someone else in the room. She couldn't breathe. Her chest ached and she couldn't stop crying long enough to catch her breath. She felt dizzy and she could hear her heart racing…maybe this is what it felt like when your heart was literally breaking. She was falling to pieces…she felt like she was dying.

She had no idea how she had gotten there, but somehow she ended up in the bathroom. She clutched the sides of the toilet with a white-knuckled grip as she lost what little she had left in her stomach…she hadn't eaten since breakfast. It was hard to believe that they had been happy then. Now he was gone, and she was breaking. She leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to get her breathing under control…but not even willpower could get the tears to stop.

She couldn't believe it was happening again. She thought he was different, but once again her money had changed things. Once again she had been reduced to the size of her bank account. She wasn't Callie Torres, she was the rich girl…the one everyone despised because they couldn't understand. Maybe that's why she and Addison had become such fast friends. Addison didn't know about her money, but she had a trust fund…she had probably lived a similar life and she understood that money wasn't everything.

She didn't understand why George had gotten so upset. So what she used his $200 a week to tip the staff…people had to get paid right? Was he upset because she took money from him when she really didn't need to? Well, Calliope Iphigenia Torres wasn't about to be anyone's sugar mama…no matter how much she loved him or how big her trust fund was. Money changed everything. She hadn't meant to lie to him; she just didn't like to talk about it. It made her uncomfortable…it made people blind to who she really was. It made her parents distant because it's all they cared about. It made boyfriends break up with her because they felt like they couldn't compete. It made having friends hard because she never knew who was hanging around her just to see what they could get out of the deal.

She thought George was different, but the fact that he wasn't there told her he wasn't…and it pissed her off. He was probably with Izzie right now…blonde, stacked, super-model Izzie. He'd called her curvy. Curvy, the code word men used for fat when they didn't want to hurt a girl's feelings. She hated that he made her feel like this…like her body wasn't good enough.

She stood and turned on the water in the shower…almost unbearably hot, just the way she liked it when she was upset. She stripped out of her clothes and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Wiping the steam away she took a good look. She had always kind of loved her body. Her broad shoulders were perfect for setting bones. Her hips were wide…the perfect size for bearing children and the perfect resting place for a man's hands. She had always loved how her breasts were big, but not too big…slightly more than a handful. She loved the way her ass filled out her jeans. Eat your heart out Jennifer Lopez! She loved how her past boyfriends had always been drawn to her thighs. Voluptuous was the word they always used…voluptuous was a word she could live with, a word that made her feel sexy and wanted—made her feel like she was perfect just the way she was.

George had called her curvy, and it hurt even though it was preceded by "gorgeous." George made her look at her stomach and think she should work out more. He made her wish her thighs were a few inches thinner…made her wish the size of her jeans was a single digit instead of two. She loved him. She loved him so much she wished she could change herself to make him love her back.

Her breath hitched and the tears started to flow again. She hopped into the shower and let the steaming hot water beat down on her skin, hoping that it would wash all the pain away…but that ache in her chest still persisted. She put a hand over her heart as if she could will it to heal. It thumped against her palm going much too fast and she stumbled back against the cool tiles of the wall as she started to lose her breath again. She was falling down the rabbit hole…and no one was there to pull her back from the edge.

* * *

George closed the door quietly thinking that she would already be asleep. He had been gone for a couple of hours, just riding around the city. He had thought about going to Meredith's house and talking to Izzie…but she was what had started this whole mess in the first place. He had managed to cool off while he was out and he realized he had overreacted. He shouldn't have gotten so angry, shouldn't have laughed at her, and he definitely shouldn't have compared her to Izzie. Yes, she should have told him about her money…but money, her family, none of it was as important to him as she was.

He had never meant anything more in his life than what he had said when he proposed to her. He needed her…any little piece of her. What the hell was taking her so long in the shower? He knew she was pissed, but this was ridiculous. He needed to talk to her and tell her how sorry he was. He needed to apologize…a lot. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to see her.

He was shocked by what he saw when he entered the bathroom. She was sitting on the shower floor with her knees hugged to her chest…getting drenched by water that had long gone cold. He could tell by the way she was shaking that she was either freezing or crying…probably both. The sight of her like that was heartbreaking. He immediately grabbed a towel and ran over to cut the water off. She jumped as he wrapped the towel around her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Go away, George!" she sobbed, trying to back away from him. He had expected her to be pissed…he was expecting to come back here and have another screaming match. This? This he would have never guessed—this broke his heart. In all the time he'd known Callie, he'd never seen her shed more than a few tears. The Callie he knew would never be broken down and sobbing in the shower. He'd done this to her.

"Callie, baby…you're freezing. We've got to get you out of here," he said. The sound of his voice seemed to make her cry harder and that killed him.

"Go away. Please, just go away," she pleaded. He said nothing and continued to try and get her out of the shower. She fought him, but he wasn't going to let her go this time. He would never let her go again. She cried, she screamed, she beat her fists against his chest…but he held on for dear life. She was his life.

"Callie, look at me," he said, cupping her cheeks in his palms and forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I overreacted…I'm sorry about what I said."

"I—I can't keep doing this with you. I can't be your second choice for the rest of my life. It hurts George, it hurts me so much," she said. She took one of his hands from her cheek and placed it against her chest. He could feel the rapid thumping and he was the one crying now. He stroked the smooth skin beneath his fingertips gently before bending to press several kisses to it. He hoped it would heal her heart. He needed to mend what he had broken.

"I love you Callie, I love you so much," he said, scooping her off of the floor. He pushed her wet hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "It's killing me to see you like this."

"I waited for you," she whispered. Her breathing was starting to calm down. "I waited for you to turn around and come back through that door but you didn't. You left me."

"If I had known you were this upset I would have. I thought you were just pissed, sweetie," he started. "We've had arguments before, we've screamed at each other…and never have I come home and found you like this. Please Callie; please tell me what I did to make you like this so I know not to ever do it again."

"You broke me, George. You scattered me into a million pieces and I hate that you have that power over me," she said softly. "I hate that I love you so much because you'll never feel the same way about me. I'll never be good enough in your eyes. You called me curvy. You think I'm fat and it destroys me. I never had body issues before, but you say one thing and I end up staring in the mirror trying to figure out how much weight I should lose…you make me so fucking insecure."

He was taken aback. Where the hell had that come from? This wasn't the Callie he had come to know and love. The Callie he knew would never second guess herself. He had really screwed up this time. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Cal, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're absolutely gorgeous; you know that…I can't stand knowing that I made you think otherwise," he said, kissing her neck softly. "I love your body. I love that holding you like this feels like I'm holding a real woman instead of a bag of bones." He pulled back from her and turned her so that she was facing the mirror. He pulled the towel from her body and dried her off before standing behind her and splaying a hand across her lower abdomen. "Don't you dare change a thing about this body. Every single inch of you is perfect."

His breath was hot against her ear and his words shot straight down to her crotch. Her mind still doubted his love for her, but her body had other plans.

"Prove it," she said breathily. He didn't say a word. There were no words that could let her know what he needed her to know. He kissed her shoulder, then took her hand and led her out of the bathroom. He pulled back the covers and coaxed her to lie down on the bed. For a moment he just stood there drinking the sight of her in. She began to squirm and he realized she was getting self-conscious…he could have kicked himself.

He lowered himself on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. She reached to pull his shirt off but he stilled her hand and pinned her wrists to her sides. She tried to wriggle free, but he wouldn't let go. He shook his head and she knew that he wanted this to be all for her. He started by kissing her lips and made a trail down her to her neck before stopping to gently nip at her collar bone. She let out a small whimper and he knew that he was on the right path.

Without warning his mouth latched on to her nipple while simultaneously plunging two fingers into her center with ease…she hissed and her back arched off the bed and he slipped his free hand into the vacated space. It was amazing, the things he could do to her body with just a few simple touches. He was moving in an out of her in an excruciatingly slow rhythm. She fisted her hands in his hair as he paid proper attention to her other nipple, making it stand at full attention. She could have cried as his lips finally released her. Never altering the rhythm of his fingers, he sat up so he was on his knees before her. He caressed her thighs with his free hand and eased her legs open wider…and looking at her like that? All naked and gorgeous and spread eagle before him? He knew he had the 8th wonder of the world almost literally in the palm of his hand.

She was making the most intoxicating noises and doing that adorable thing where she bit her bottom lip and tossed her head around…she was amazing. The way she was gripping the sheets told him she was getting close, and he knew exactly what he needed to do to take her over the edge. He lowered his mouth to her clit and she gasped and screamed his name. She always tasted so damn good. He smiled against her and began alternating between licking her softly and sucking on the sensitive mound of flesh.

He teased her…taking her to the edge and back without letting her fall over. She moaned and writhed and clamped her thighs around his ears until finally she couldn't stand it anymore and she begged him to make her cum. He loved it when she talked like that so he gladly obliged. He pushed one of her legs onto his shoulder and hooked his fingers so he was hitting the spot just there. One hard suck on her clit and she was gone. He gentled his tongue and slowed his strokes to allow her to ride it out in long waves. When he was sure she was done he made his way back up the bed to lie down beside her.

He pulled her over and cuddled her still trembling body against his as her chest heaved and she tried to catch her breath. She could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her softly and stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, afraid that he had hurt her. She wasn't quite ready to speak, but she nodded her answer. "I love you baby…always know that. It doesn't matter if we fight, it doesn't matter what we say…I will **_always_** come back to you. I'm yours and you're mine."

She smiled a genuine Callie smile. That was all he needed to see to know that everything would be okay. Her eyes fluttered and she snuggled into him more and kissed his cheek. She was warm, sleepy, and sated.

"Don't ever hurt me like that again, George," she said. It wasn't just a demand to protect her feelings…he knew by the tone in her voice that she was letting him know that she physically couldn't handle it if he did. He kissed the top of her head. She was asleep before he could even utter a reply. She was such a dude sometimes, she had gotten her satisfaction and just rolled over and went to sleep…he'd have to tease her about it in the morning. He was thankful for having the opportunity to tease her in the morning. Her left hand rested against his chest and he could feel the cold metal of her ring through his shirt. She had always put her heart and soul on her sleeve for him…it was high time he started doing the same for her.

He pressed a kiss to her palm and laid her hand against his heart. She was his, and he planned on keeping it that way for the rest of their lives. That old cliché was horribly wrong. If you love something you never let it go, you hold on like your life depends on it...you realize you'd die without her in your arms.

**Fin.**


End file.
